Behind Closed Doors
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Cole walks in on something that Lavellan would prefer to keep a secret. (The summary will change at some point. PM me if you have suggestions after reading)


**_Okay so a story is planned that will be related this. There are possible triggers ahead, as a warning. Read carefully._**

* * *

Cole was the one to notice, saw the shake of her hand when she passed Solas the notes she had finished copying.

He noticed how many times she had to step out onto the balcony of the mage tower, her knuckles white as she leaned onto the railing.

He could sense the dread within her, concerned as to what could be causing her such anxiety. Each time he tried to approach her, she brushed him off, almost running away before he could ask her anything.

But he was close to getting her where she could just brush him off. It was late, with the convoy from the Emerlad Graves coming in soon; all hands were raised to volunteer in unloading the carts and help the wounded. Lavellan was in her chambers, and she would be alone and Cole would help her.

He had grabbed her cheese and wine, knowing they were a comfort to her. He was trying g to be quiet as he climbed the stairs to he room, noticing the lack of ravens that usually loitered around the tower. He shrugged it all off though, smiling softly as he got closer to the top of the stairs.

He was doing good.

He would help her, he didn't like it when she was sad.

Lavellan was so strong, she was so kind - she did not deserve to be sad, wracked with that fear and desperation.

Cole stopped a few steps from the stops still hidden from the rest of the room. He could hear it, the struggle in the room above him, the gasps and the brush of skin on silk but...it didn't feel right. He did not know whether it was like when he accidently walked in on Cremisius and the tavern singer or...

Cole swallowed thickly and slowly sat down the gifts on the steps, still hesitant as he climbed the stairs to where he could see through the railing. It was hard to make out anything through the darkness; the moon only stretched so far through the open balcony doors.

But the noises...they were distinct.

And sickening.

He could hear her gasp, choke, trapped beneath something that growled and grunted; thread tore loudly, her panicked gasps following each tear. Cole looked around through the room, trying to ignore the sounds, and blended into the shadows, unseen and unknown, to try and get closer.

He winced when she cried out, a whimper following as whoever else was here groaned.

"P-Please," her weak voice gasped, writhing and making the bed groan. "I did not touch him, my Vhenan," _no. _"He is nothing to me in that way!"

He growled, leaning closer to her face; it made Cole increasingly sick as he watched this unfold, unable to move. Broad shoulders and meaty fingers, wrapped around a porcelain throat that gasped for air he would not give her.

"Do not try to _play _me, little one." He took her lips into a rough embrace, Cole had to look away.

No, no this could not be the Inquisitor.

She was strong, so strong, able to bend fire and electricity to her will. She could step through the Fade without harm coming her way, she could slay dragons and settle entire lands in horrid conflict.

But here she was - The Herald Of Andraste, the mighty Inquisitor, reduced to a timid halla once more, pinned beneath the fangs of a wyvern.

He pulled away from her, releasing her throat and running the hand down her chest, groping and kneading her tender skin; she winced, Cole winced. "I believe you, Kadan." He moved his hand lower. "I just fear you being dumb enough to run to that pathetic little elf while I am away. I know he is fond of you."

She gasped beneath his hand, eyes closed shut and her legs trembling, but there was no fear this time; Cole squirmed, he should have never come up here. He glared at Iron Bull, reaching back to grab one of his daggers...but he saw her, staring at him, terrified.

Bull was lost in his own little world, pinching and prodding at her body, enjoying the way she cried.

She shook her head softly at Cole, which made his eyes go wide, hand trembling around the hilt of his blade. _'Go' _she mouthed at him, frantic eyes darting from Cole to her lover. _'Please go' _she pleaded, her eyes squeezing shut, a soft moan trying to come from her lips; Bull seemed to like that, as he grinned down at her.

Cole looked between them, fearful and angry, but unsure of what course to take. Should he try to help her, it could be bad, she could get hurt more, Bull could over power him. But...

Cole swallowed again, slowly lowering his hand and nodding at her, fleeing before he had to endure much more; he left the treats on the stairs.

* * *

"Cole," a soft voice called for the boy, but he did not listen. "_Cole_, I know you can hear me."

Cole looked over at Solas, the curious and kind eyes. "Yes?" Coles tone was dull and sad.

Solas stared at him for a long time, watching him clip at the leaves of the Dawn Lotus Lavellan had planted. "Why are you doing that? Lavellan always -"

"She hasn't been out of her room in two days," Cole murmured. "The buds would be ruined by the time -"

Solas furrowed his brow as Cole completely froze, cutting off mid sentence. He watched Cole slowly look over his shoulder, following his eyes to where Lavellan stood. Her hair was down, dark brown strands tangled and dry. She looked so tired, and she covered herself with a coat when she usually just wore her plain clothes, unbothered by the chill.

Cole stood, dropping the clippers in his hand. "She needs me to help her," he mumbled again. "Solas...I don't want to do what she wants me to do. Neither does Vivienne."

Solas' heart slipped a beat. "What does she want you to do, Cole?"

The boy shook his head and looked to Solas. "I cannot tell you yet."

Solas watched Cole shamble towards Lavellan, who had her eyes on Solas. She looked so hurt and tired, it made Solas worry. But he had no chance to ask them anything, because they were gone as fast as Lavellan had arrived.

Leaving Solas in the garden to wonder.


End file.
